


How you see me

by Rotblume



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Everyone Is Alive, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 11:30:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5664529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rotblume/pseuds/Rotblume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter gets the impression he is being watched.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How you see me

**Author's Note:**

> I am not a native English speaker and would appreciate any constructive criticism.

Peter Hale was a lot of things. He was intelligent and cunning, quick thinking in case of danger. He was sarcastic, if not outright snarky, but at the same time very suasive. Peter Hale knew there were many who wanted him dead, humans and supernatural creatures alike, and he was cautious, but not paranoid. No, he was certainly not paranoid.

Still, Peter couldn't help but to think that he was being watched. One might say that wasn't something new for him, since others were around him as cautious as he was around them, but the Pack preferred to ignore him. So, yes, Peter became suspicious.

He strained his ears and tried to listen for something, anything that could tell him what exactly it was that was going on. He heard the television and the screaming coming from one of those gruesome horror movie that the whelps seemed to love so much.

He heard the sloppy, drunken kisses from Jackson and Lydia. He heard Scott and Allison going all gooey, whispering sweet things to each other. He heard Isaac's snoring and he started to wonder why they were watching a movie when no one really watched.

But as Peter glanced around he noticed that Erica, Boyd and Derek were actually looking at the television screen, although he wasn't sure if his nephew was really seeing what was happening or if he had finally learned to sleep with his eyes open. And then he noticed Stiles.

The teen was sitting alone on the floor, his legs crossed, in his hands the scribbling pad that he used for his sketches. His drawing explained the faint scratching sound Peter wasn't able to place. A few months ago Stiles had started his own encyclopedia with all the creatures he knew by now were real. The boy was getting better and better with his drawings.

At first Peter had been surprised that Stiles still remembered all the little details from how the Kanima had looked like and even he himself as an Alpha. But Stiles proved that he did indeed have an eye for many little things that most others weren't even aware of.

The younger one often asked Peter for tales about different beasts that no one could prove did exist and began thinking up his own mythical characters. By now, he was also drawing his friends for fun, during their training, as Werewolves or simply as couples in group portraits.

Just when Peter wanted to turn back to the movie, he realized that Stiles was watching him, too, looking up at him for the umpteenth time. Smirking, he raised an eyebrow, but the boy only stuck out his tongue at him and concentrated back on his current drawing.

Peter shook his head and tried to forget about it as he focused on the movie. However, he risked a glance or two at the other one and noticed him sometimes biting his lip, sometimes furrowing his brow in concentration.

When the movie came to an end at last, the lovesick pups disappeared as quickly as possible, leaving Erica and Boyd to tidy up, while Derek carried Isaac up to his bedroom. Peter slowly made his way over to Stiles, who was still caught up in the picture.

He had a faint suspicion what it was that the teen was drawing, but he wanted to have it confirmed. Peter came to a halt behind him and he felt him tensing, smelled the apprehension radiating off the boy in waves. Frowning, he leaned over Stiles' shoulder and when he could finally catch a glimpse of the picture it took his breath away.

Peter knew instantly it was him, if not for the similarities then because of the V-neck and leather-jacket, but the man in the picture looked like a supernatural being. His stance was confident, the arms crossed, his shoulders showed rough edges and his hands were only blurry schemes. What took him by surprise, though, was the softness around his eyes and the upward curve of his mouth.

This Peter didn't look like he was planning something or trying to persuade someone. He didn't even look satisfied, but merely happy. His voice was barely above a whisper when he finally brought himself to say something, „This is how you see me?"

Narrowing his eyes, Stiles half turned around, half leaned against him and huffed, „You have a problem with that?" Peter was silent for a moment and sat down, making himself comfortable next to the teen, „No, not at all."


End file.
